


and one day I know we shall meet again

by oceanicspirit



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 1940s, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Royal/Escort AU, Runaway with me, Take my hand, Wearing your Clothes, You are the Only Thing I Think about At Night, prompts, romanogersweek, romanogersweek2018, the world moves on but we're forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 10:39:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16061396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanicspirit/pseuds/oceanicspirit
Summary: no matter what universe we are in my love, we belong together





	and one day I know we shall meet again

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I'm like super late with these submissions. Sorry guys, new job has been filling my time and I had one day off where I just ended up watching Crazy Rich Asians. 
> 
> Anyways, there's different AU's going on with these prompts. Also title taken from Dearly Beloved from Kingdom Hearts but it's from the English Cover by Amanda Lee.
> 
> I claim no ownership of any characters used

_ Runaway with me _

He understood how much she hated being a vampire of royal blood. He knew how much she detested her duties to her clan. He knew how much she hated the touches of other male vampires of noble blood. It was his touch and warmth she desired more than anything else. His heart belonged to her as much as her own did to him. 

_ They belonged together _

Damn their responsibilities they had to their own kind. 

*****

Natalia jumped as she felt someone pressed against her from behind. She relaxed as a familiar scent filled her senses.

“You are in dangerous waters my wolf.”

The man chuckled and nuzzled into her neck. “My dear, the only thing I have to fear is  _ you _ .” She whimpered as he nipped her skin. “No vampire strikes fear into me more than the fear of losing you.”

Natalia turned around and stared into those beautiful blue eyes. Her hands cupped his face trying to figure what he was doing. 

Normally, Steve didn’t dare enter her room when there’s hundreds of vampires at her place. He usually waited till the parties ended and made his presence known. Still he was skilled to mask his scent from any of the security guards to notice. 

“Natalia,” he breathed out her name and it made her shiver. “My darling Natalia.”

She chuckled, “My wolf, why are you here? Are you truly that desperate for my touch.” He held her wrist from stopping her to bring her hand any lower. “Steve?”

“You are not happy here anymore. I can see it Natalia. You hate being around your own kind and your family. Just like I am unhappy being around my pack anymore.”

“What are you getting at?”

“We both want to be together Natalia. We are both tired of hiding our love for one another.” His thumb brushed against her lower lip. “Run away with me Natalia. Run away with me. We can make a new life together and not be judged by our own kind. There’s a place we can go to. Where we can freely show our love for one another.” Steve noticed her demeanor had changed. “Don’t... don’t you want that for us?”

Natalia knew that area where Tony Stark resided, the creatures did not abide to their own species laws. Magical beings of all sorts mingled with one another. Werewolves mated with humans. Vampires mated with warlocks. It was a place they could be free from the shackles that bound them.

“I do want that for us, but Steve,” she stroked his cheek. “What about our families?”

“Damn them,” he snarled, “damn them all. We’re mature to make our own decisions Natalia. They can’t control us.”

Natalia took a deep breath and Steve smiled at the resolve in her eyes. “Then let’s go. Let us make a life for us. Free from all of this.”

His smile widened and he shited into his werewolf form. A beautiful golden brown wolf that almost reached her shoulders, and pair of amber eyes. Natalia knew that Steve was deadlier in this form but also knew his scent could be picked up a bit easier, but thankfully the food and blood was helpful to mask his shifter scent. Natalia quickly put a bag together with important essentials they would need. Steve lowered himself so she could climb onto his back. 

“Let’s go my wolf.”

Steve gave her a grin and surprised her from suppressing his need to howl. He ran through the open window and gently landed onto the grass. Natalia looked over and noticed no guards were really paying attention as they were too drunk to notice. She patted his flank, alerting Steve to continue and he sprinted into the deep woods. Natalia felt the surge of excitement and the weight of her responsibilities were gone. She closed her eyes as images of their lives flashed before her. To be able to kiss Steve in public and hold hands. Marrying him and accepting his mark to be his mate. She wondered if they were able to have a child together, she hoped they could.  

* * *

 

_ You are the only thing I think about at night _

He finds himself tossing and turning. Rest doesn’t come easy to him when he misses her so damn much. He thinks about how perfect she feels in his arms after they’ve made love. How the feel of her body makes him relax and he’s able to get a good night sleep. He  _ shouldn’t _ think about her so much but he can’t help it. Natalia has ruined him. The moment he saw her, he knew his world was going to be turned upside down. He didn’t care that she was an escort, he was so in love with her. 

“You’re pathetic Rogers,” he murmured as he looked up at the ceiling. 

Letting out a sigh he got out of bed and headed to the balcony of his apartment. The cool night air helped calm him down. The sounds of the city filled his ears but couldn’t distract him. He could remember the night he took Natalia right on this balcony. It was risky but the feeling of being caught just made them want to do it even more. 

_ (“That’s it Natalia, go ahead and scream. It’ll just be drowned out from the heavy traffic.” _

_ She bit her lips as he pumped into harder from behind. The power he put in his thrusts were pushing her to cry out. Steve angled her hips and she screamed. The blonde grinned and did the same again, earning all sorts of sounds from her. He loved it, loved hearing her moan a lot louder than she did in the bedroom. _

_ “You are so smug,” she smiled as they laid on his bed. She was straddling his hips and stroking his chest. “You look like the cat ate the canary.” _

_ Steve chuckled, “I like hearing the sounds you make when I’m inside of you love.” _

_ Natalia just let out a soft laugh and kissed him.) _

Steve could feel himself getting hard. It was hard to share her because of her job. It couldn’t be helped that she had to service other men while being under a contract with him. There were other men who were clients of Natalia long before Tony had hired her to help fool his parents.

“Fuck,” he pressed his head against the rail. “You are fucking in love with her Rogers.”

He knew the emotions Natalia stirred within him were something more, akin to love. He gritted his teeth and gripped the rail harder. Steve knew he was fucked, not only did he know he was putting himself in danger but Natalia as well. But love was love and he had no control with who he could love. 

Steve sighed and relaxed his shoulders. Memories he had of Natalia, spending time with her and seeing her laugh. It all filled his mind and knew he wanted her and nobody else. 

“I’m going to find a way through this Natalia,” he whispered into the night, “I promise I’m going to find a way for us to be together.”

* * *

 

_ Wearing your clothes _

Steve grumbled angrily as he entered his apartment. His meeting decided to take a lot longer than normal and then he had to attend a last minute dinner with his parents. All he wanted to do was shower and sleep.

“Well someone seems aggravated.” 

Steve turned around and froze. Sitting on the leather armchair was Natalia. What piqued his interest more was that she was wearing his favorite blue dress shirt and noticed that she wasn’t wearing anything else. His throat tightened as his eyes fell upon her legs that were crossed. 

“W-what are you doing here?”

Natalia shrugged and placed her chin on the palm of her hand. “Thought I’d drop by, had nothing else to do. And it’s a good thing I did because you seem stressed.”

“You have no idea.”

“I bet I can make it better,” she purred and got up. She walked towards him, swaying her hips and Steve could feel himself hardened. His body shivered as her hands were roaming his chest and fell upon his tie. 

“N-Natalia?”

“Shh,” she grinned at him and then her hands were on the his belt buckle and with expertise, unzipped him. He watched as she got on her knees and pulled his throbbing cock out. 

“F-fuck,” he groaned as she took him into her mouth.

He was panting as he looked down. God what a sight to behold! Wearing his favorite dress shirt and sucking him off made Steve want to come quicker. But Natalia knew how to prolong his orgasm as she pressed her index finger against his balls. Before he could come, she pulled away and kissed the shiny head of his cock. 

He watched her head back to the armchair. Sitting down she spread her legs, showing him those wiry red curls and her dripping core.

“Come on handsome, I know you want it,” she purred.

Steve growled and strode with dark blue eyes. She licked her lips as his cock swayed his movements. Steve kneeled in front of her and groaned as his hands were on her legs.

“God I love seeing you wear my clothes.”

“I know, you end up losing control a lot more. Like a caveman,” she giggled.

“Well I know once this caveman finishes eating you, he’s gonna fuck you  _ hard _ .”

“Is that a promise my dear prince?”

“Fuck yeah it is.”

“Well better show me how good that royal tongue of yours is then.”

* * *

 

_ Take my hand _

Steve wanted to cry but chose not to. He knew that if he cry, the bullies would hear and taunt him again and again. So he chose to keep quiet and look down on the ground as they left his injured body. 

“Are you okay?” He peered up through his floppy blonde hair and saw a girl crouching down in front of him. Her green eyes filled with worry. “You don’t look too good.”

“I’m fine,” Steve gritted. He knew his ma would give him an earful for treating a lady with such rude behavior. “You should go.”

“Why?”

“Why?” Was she that stupid? “Because I’m small and skinny and sick too! If you’re seen with me, then you’ll get picked on as well.”

“Well I always see you with that other boy...where is he?”

“Bucky’s sick,” Steve bowed his head. If Bucky was here, then Steve wouldn’t have gotten beaten up, then again Bucky would try to talk Steve out of a situation and then help beat up the other kids.

“I’m not scared,” the small redhead spoke up. “Besides you aren’t the only one who gets picked on.”

“You’re the new girl?” Steve blushed, he should’ve known. He heard the other kids talk about some new weird girl with a weird accent.

“Yeah,” she frowned a bit and Steve decided that it didn’t suit her. “My family and I are from Russia. Though they’ve home schooled me and other Russians tried to help get rid of my accent.”

Steve could hear the slight heaviness in her words from time to time.

“How long you’ve been in Brooklyn?”

“About 4 years.”

“Oh so you’re 9, like me.”

“Good job you can do math.” She grinned.

Steve grinned back.

“So you gonna still sit on the ground or are you gonna get up?”

“I would but,” he looked at his scraped knee.

“Here,” she held out her hand, “I’ll help you up.” Steve took her hand and slightly winced as his injury caused him pain. “We should probably get you to the nurses’ office.”

“You sure you wanna be seen with a weird kid like me.”

She laughed and Steve loved the sound of it. “Us weird kids gotta stick together, right?”

“Right, I’m Steve, Steven Grant Rogers.”

“And I’m Natalia Aliana Romanov, but you can call me Natasha if you like.”

Steve paused, he liked the sound of Natalia more. “Is it okay if I call you Natalia.”

Natalia smiled and Steve’s heart skipped a beat. “Sure, not many people like to use my Russian name, well except the Russians that live in my neighborhood.”

*****

The now 27 year old Steve was scuffling his shoes as he stood in the bar with the other Howling Commandos.

“Your fidgeting,” Peggy walked up to him and fixed his tie. “And stop scuffing the floors, you’ll ruin your shoes.”

“Yeah Stevie, no need to worry, it’s just Nat.” Bucky grinned as he wrapped his arm around the blonde’s shoulder.

“You know she hates it when you call her that.”

Bucky threw his head back and laughed, “She tolerates it.”

“Do I look okay, I mean my military suit doesn’t seem too much?”

Peggy rolled her eyes, “You look fine. And I’ve been dying to meet this Natalia.”

“Oh you’ll love her Peg,” Bucky sipped his beer. “You two are gonna get along fine. A couple of hardass women, right Stevie.”

“Can I pretend I don’t know you for like five minutes?”

“Come on sergeant Barnes, why don’t you show me your dance moves that you used to impress other women.”

“Agent Carter, it’d be my genuine pleasure.” Bucky placed his beer onto the bar and lead her to the dance floor.

“I guess some things never change.” Steve turned around and felt the wind knocked out of him. There she stood, with her gorgeous red hair done in curls and she wore a dark green dress.

“Natalia,” he breathed out, “your really here.”

“Surprise. After all you said you told me you were going to be in town.” She walked up to him and fixed his jacket. “It’s good to see you Steve.”

“Yeah, it’s been almost 3 years.”

“And you got taller,” she grinned.

Steve laughed, “Well, we have plenty of catching up to do.”

They both noticed the song changed into something slow. 

“Still don’t know how to dance, do you Rogers?”

Steve just rubbed his neck, “I thought I’d wait to a famous ballerina could teach me.”

“I’d be honored Steve,” she held her hand out, “shall we?”

“We shall,” he took her hand and she led him to the dancefloor. 

As they swayed, the Howling Commandos grinned and lifted their drinks, causing Steve to blush and shake his head. Steve stiffened a bit as Natalia placed her head on his chest.

“I’m glad your home Steve.”

“Me too Natalia, me too.”

* * *

 

_ The world moves on, but we’re forever _

Natasha lets out a sigh as she takes one final look at the Avengers HQ. For all her life she has been fighting, for the Red Room, SHIELD and the Avengers. The only thing she knew how to be was a spy until she met Steve Rogers. He showed her to more than a spy, more than a partner, a  _ friend _ . The years spent with him had caused the walls she built to start to fall down. Thanks to Steve, he showed her that there was more than to being an Avenger. He had helped rediscover her love for ballet. 

“Ready to go,” Steve held her hand.

She took a good look at him. Steve looked younger, he looked the age he was supposed to look. He no longer carried the weight of being Captain America as that had passed down onto Bucky and Sam. After the fight with Thanos, and taking a couple of years to help rebuild, both Steve and Natasha took a trip together just to get away and it helped clear their minds. Steve decided to go back to college for art and Natasha decided to follow but take ballet. 

“Man you guys are still here?” Sam strolled up to them with Bucky in tow. “Thought you’d guys be halfway to the city.”

“Having second thoughts Stevie,” Bucky grinned.

The blonde just chuckled, “Nah, no seconds thought. After all I left the shield in good hands.”

“But not the team,” Wanda walked to Bucky’s side and rested her head on his shoulder. “I’ll help keep these two out of trouble.”

“Hey, we aren’t that bad!” Sam grinned.

“I remember last week you two thought it’d be funny to super glue Peter’s web shooters to the ceiling.”

“In all honesty, totally forgot he could climb walls.” Bucky pressed Wanda against his side and kissed her hair.

“We’ll try to stop by once in a while.” Natasha promised.

“We’d like that,” Wanda smiled. 

“Let’s go before we hit traffic.” Steve led Natasha to the car. 

“Hey and don’t forget our promise,” Bucky called out as the two former Avengers got into the car.

“What promise,” Natasha eyed Steve.

He chuckled and shook his head, “I have no idea what Bucky is talking about.” As they drove away from the compound, there was a small lump in the pocket of Steve’s jacket that thankfully Natasha had noticed.

Steve decided that when they were going to start their lives as civilians that it should also be the start of their future. 


End file.
